


[SIGHT READ PODFIC] The love that I've looked for - by CatofApocalypse

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Because I did, First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out in the Bentley (Good Omens), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Vanilla, sight read, so cute you will explore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:The story was inspired by Escape (The Pina Colada song) by Rupert Holmes.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	[SIGHT READ PODFIC] The love that I've looked for - by CatofApocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Love that I've Looked for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251141) by [CatofApocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse). 

> Hi everyone!  
This one was quite unexpected, as I'm working on two podfics right now, and I hadn't intended to record any others until those were finished, by the opportunity to do some sight reading was presented and, well, here this is.
> 
> I've cut out only my longer pauses to drink water (guys this is an hour of talking and emoting, the water was very much needed :'D), but otherwise it's unedited. Perhaps one day I'll go through it with a finer comb, but for now, I think it came out pretty well!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy your share of fluffy ineffable husbands, and kudos to CatofApocalypse for writing such a cute piece!! <3

**Length**: 57:39 minutes

**Download**: here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/#!1aQ1Ga4J!PLG2umGQVcgTa1a35e0IrGx4Vq3AZTBfccvkz1HNEc0) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-3aeX5VGge6qqHifCSLdqZtNcQxKgb5M/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also leave kudos to the original author! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
